


All This Time

by botwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botwriter/pseuds/botwriter
Summary: So one day I was like, "what if Zelda went WITH Link to the shrine of resurrection and he was still conscious when they had to say goodbye :)))))))"





	All This Time

He was dying.

There was no way around it. She could see the blood seeping out of his wounds, warm and then cold all at once, his eyes opening and shutting as they galloped through the fields on horseback. When they finally got to the cave, and down into the shrine, Zelda was hesitant in laying Link down on the stone tablet. He was waking up a little, but her heart was aching all the same.

_Goddesses, it hurts._

_“_ Zel-” 

“Ssh,” she whispered - her face was red, stained with tears, and she held onto his hand tight.

“What’s-” he coughed. 

“Don’t talk, boy,” another voice interjected. Zelda saw his eyes glance behind her - of course, Purah and Robbie were there, but Robbie had had the foresight to stay outside.

“Please, Purah - I’ll meet you outside.” 

The tall sheikah left with a sigh, casting a lingering look at Link over her shoulder as she went. Once she was out of earshot, Zelda broke down into heavy sobs, clutching Link’s hand close to hers. He coughed more, eyes shut in concentration.

“You’re going to be okay,” Zelda finally said, swallowing. “This is the shrine of resurrection.”

“So why-” he protested, looking up at her helplessly, but the words caught in his mouth.  _So why am I still crying?_ It was hard to say. Was she that selfish that even in the midst of a miracle, she’d feel her heartbreaking into pieces? He was about to leave her for a hundred years - and forget everything. But at least… Hyrule would possibly be saved…

“You’re going to - you’re going to forget,” she replied quietly, stifling more tears. “It’s going to be a century at least before we see each other again, if - if everything goes as planned - and you won’t… you won’t remember me, or anyone.” 

“No- please-”  Link was clearly incredulous, blue eyes wide in shock. He struggled a little, but had no strength left.

“It’s the price you pay for resurrection, Link,” Zelda replied, trying to smile a little bit as if it was reassuring. “You’re still the chosen hero. We need you.” 

“I need  _you.”_

“I’ll be there. I’m sure you’ll find me, Link. I know you’ll find me again,” she said, her voice breaking. 

_You’re just saying that to reassure yourself._ Even if that was the case, Zelda couldn’t help it. This had to work. He had to wake up and save Hyrule. It didn’t matter how she felt; she loved him, but there was no use telling him now. What mattered was the kingdom. Sacrificing his memory of her, of his previous life, was the only way they had a fighting chance. She looked back at Link expectantly, wondering how soon it would be before he passed into stasis. Water was filling in the tub around him, a sign that Purah had started the countdown.

Link lifted a hand to touch her cheek. Zelda glanced at him in surprise, and saw tears sitting in his eyes. Was it because he was in pain?

“If I forget,” he whispered,  “I’m sure… I’ll just fall in love with you again.”

Zelda could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief as his hand lowered back down onto the stone tablet. Link’s eyes fell shut, a long breath escaping him as he lost consciousness. Her mouth dropped open. 

_…all this time…_

_love?_


End file.
